gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes (pronounced ZYE-ZEES) is a character on the TV series, Glee. She was once on the wrestling team; is a member of the "Old Maid's Club'; ran a spying business; is a fan of the Twilight Saga; and is obsessed with Will Schuester's looks. In Special Education, she joined New Directions, despite thinking Glee Club is stupid. Season One In the episode Wheels, Lauren auditioned for the Cheerios, but failed to make the cut. She appears in a cutaway as Kurt Hummel and his dad are having a conversation about boys and girls doing things the opposite gender would do, bringing up Lauren being on the wrestling team. Kurt tells his dad that her parents had to sue the school. In Hell-O, Sue rounds together a group of unpopular, lonely students to convince Rachel to date Jesse and forget about Finn, calling them the "Old Maid's Club" and Lauren is one of them. She tells Rachel the story of how she failed to find love with a boy. In Laryngitis, Rachel hires Zizes to rig hidden microphones in the choir room to prove that the rest of the glee club are not pulling their weight. Lauren tells Rachel to pay her in mallomars and snickers bars. In Theatricality, Lauren is the leader of group of obsessed Twilight fans, with whom she proceeds to victimize Jacob, in order to get Robert Pattinson's atttention. Season Two In Britney/Brittany, Zizes and Jacob appear at the homecoming pep assembly to watch New Directions perform Toxic by Britney Spears. While Jacob becomes sexually aroused by Rachel, she is turned on by Will Schuester dancing. Sue notices them and pulls the fire alarm, causing the entire gymnasium to go into pandem onium! In The Substitute, Lauren is sick, and Sue used her to sneeze on Figgins so Sue can take over as principal. She also ends up sneezing on Will, making him sick as well. In "Special Education" she rescued Puck from the porta-potty He then asks her if she will be New Direction's twelfth member at Sectionals and she accepts if she can have 7 minutes in Heaven with Puck along with a box of Cadbury Eggs, which weren't in season. Lauren performs with the glee club in all the competitions songs and after that, she stays with the club and also performs the Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas, she is still with New Directions. She will apparantly stay with New Directions for a while longer. [1] In Blame It on the Alcohol Lauren performs her first solo. But when stage fright kicks in, she recalls a nerves-calming remedy that Puck once suggested that involves the entire of ND stripping to their unmentionables. Source Relationships Mystery Guy It is mentioned in Hell-O that she had a crush on a guy on an opposing wrestling team but she ended up rupturing his scrotum and ending her run for his heart. Noah Puckerman In Never Been Kissed, when Puck asks for money to Jacob and his friends, Lauren does not stop looking at Puck. In Special Education, one of Lauren's conditions for joined Glee Club was that Puck would have to spend 7 minutes in heaven with her (make out with her for seven minutes). Puck confesses that she rocked his world much to the disgust of his fellow glee club members. In A Very Glee Christmas when Lauren is sitting on Santa's lap, she says "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox" suggesting that she still likes him. In Silly Love Songs, there will be a flashback to Lauren and Pucks "7 Minutes in Heaven" and it's also been hinted that they could become a couple. [Source] Songs Solos Season Two *I Know What Boys Like (Blame It on the Alcohol) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Lauren Zizes Category:New Directions Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Britney/Brittany Category:Wheels Category:Hell-O Category:Laryngitis Category:Theatricality Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Sectionals Category:A Very Glee Christmas